Gay Mafia
by NonPerfect-Child
Summary: There are only three things Uchiha Itachi wants in life. Money, Power and gay sex. When his younger brother befriends the governess’s grandson, everything falls into chaos. But what does Itachi care? He is the leader of the Gay Mafia! full sum inside!
1. The Plan

_Yaoi Warning! If you don't like then don't read you twit!_

_Hello! Hello! Okay, so here is the deal. I have major writers block for my story Chat Room. If you have any idea's for the story PLEASE tell me! Anyways, I want to get my mind off of everything, so I'm going to start this story! WhOoT!!! _

_Warnings: Uchiha incest, language, angst, rape (Maybe…), some attempt at humor, Sakura/Ino bashing, Yaoi (boy on boy lovin) _

_Disowner: ...Don't rub it in, danmit! I don't own Naruto, alright?! –Sits in Emo Corner and cries-_

_Sum: There are only three things Uchiha Itachi wants in life. Money, Power and gay sex. When his younger brother befriends the governess's grandson, everything falls into chaos. But what does Itachi care? He is the leader of the Gay Mafia! But he is lacking two if the three things- and that's not sex. Naruto might just be the key thing to get just what he wants… How far will one man go to get what he wants? (Sasuke x Naruto & Itachi x Deidara) (Mostly Sasuke x Naruto, however.) (Lots of other couples will be included as well!)_

**XoXoXoX**

_**Gay Mafia**_

_The Plan_

**XoXoXoX**

"That Japanese-son-of-a-straight-bitch is going down!!"

A blonde, blue eyed boy stared at their so called "leader" with an amused look in his bright eyes. He shook his blond hair out of his eyes and swallowed a giggle. The boy's eyes raked up the figure of Uchiha Itachi, practically eye raping the man. The taller male was fashioned in a simple tight, black, long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. His raven black hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck and cascaded down his left shoulder. His bangs angled his beautifully shaped, pale face perfectly. His eyes were hard as usual, but shone brightly in the dim light. His pale pink lips were pulled back into a sneer as he continued blurt out insults about '_that Japanese-son-of-a-straight-bitch'._

Butit wasn't Itachi's looks that made the blond giggle, it was the fact that he was standing at the head of the table, his slender hands presses firmly on the wood, and between his hands laid a picture. A picture of their new x-member. But the thing is, the picture had a black, mini pocket knife stuck right into the face.

_Itachi's _mini pocket knife!

Deidara grinned. '_He is just like a little Chihuahua!' _He mused with a some what of a childish grin '_He looks so cute and harmless, but if you get him mad he'll pull out his mini pocket kn-'_

"Deidara! What in all of the gods names are you so giddy about?!" Itachi's voice rumbled through the room, snapping Deidara out of his thoughts, and making the blond blush.

All eyes turned to the blonde. The hot spot light was on him, he knew it, and he loved it! He could just jump on the table and start stripping to rave music, he felt so happy. He didn't though. Instead he simply smiled at his leader, in a not so innocent manor.

"Like, nothing Itachi-sama," Deidara practically purred his name. "I was just, ya' know, thinking about how that fashion disaster is going to get it, yeah!" The blond spoke in a girlish, slightly accented voice and flipped his hair. When Itachi stared at him in disbelief Deidara bated his thick, long, dark eyelashes at him and smiled even wider.

The Uchiha frowned in surprise. Was Deidara flirting with him? … Or was he teasing him?

Itachi rolled his eyes, thinking it best to just ignore the hot headed American boy (1) and deal with him some other day.

A long dead silence followed as everyone turned back to Itachi, waiting for him to finish.

"Huh? Oh! Anyways, you all know the plan- we will strike that bastard down, next Saturday, 7:30 PM shar-"Itachi was rudely interrupted by a strong knocking at the sturdy door. The Uchiha growled.

"What?!"

"Get your ass out here and drive me to school!" Was the angry, muffled reply.

Itachi rolled his eyes again and sighed. All at once he snapped around to glare death at a snickering that came from a red headed boy named Sasori. The red head became silent quickly and flushed a bright shade of pink. He looked down and mumbled an apology.

Itachi was silent for several seconds with a thoughtful look on his face. After about a minute he hissed out, "Meeting adjourned."

**XoXoXoX**

Uchiha Sasuke leaned back on his stool and glanced up at the clock for the umpteenth time in the past 30 seconds and sighed, again. Only ten minutes into class, and already he felt like slamming his face into the hard wood table. The young Uchiha has already had enough of all of the girls in class hanging over his shoulder and breathing down his back.

Girls! Oh, how he hated girls. Telling a girl "No." must mean "Reword the question and ask me again." in girl language. They just kept coming back!

Why didn't he just let Aniki (2) put him into an all boys school?

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! That is so pretty! How did you get such elegant strokes in the face?" The high pitched voice made Sasuke cringe and grip his pencil too tight. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the slut of the tenth grade.

"Ino, I would much appreciate it if you would not press your breasts into my neck like that." The boy hisses at the blond through grit teeth. The girl, however, didn't seem to take the hint. She just continued to smile at Sasuke, showing off her perfectly glossed lips and straight, white teeth.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun? I was wondering if maybe you and I could go to the movies tomorrow night." Ino asked innocently while slowly twirling blond strands of hair around her slim finger. Sasuke felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

Girls!

"Alright, class, quiet down before I shove my swords down your throats!" Everyone went quiet and slowly turned to look at their teacher, wide eyed, none quiet sure if he would really do it, or if it was just a figure of speech. No one seemed to want to find out; everyone quickly sat down and turned their attention to the teacher. "Now," the man started. "Later on today, we are going to be getting a new student, and I expect each and every one of you to be nice to this boy." He paused, taking his take to stare down each of the students, adding a silent threat to anyone who acts against his wishes. "But, first, I need some one to volunteer to show the boy around school and all that noise."

"Oh! Zabuza-sensei!! I'll gladly show the new boy around!" Just as expected, Haku piped up first, waving his slender arm in the air franticly. Zabuza looked over at the cross dresser (3) and nodded with a small smile on his pale lips.

"Alright, Haku-kun, then it's your responsibility to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Haku nodded and smiled brightly at the teacher.

Sasuke snorted, and as soon as Zabuza turned away and started to talk about their new project, he turned to look at his friend. "Haku, I really think you should go after men your own age,"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Haku hissed back, glancing nervously at their teacher. "I can have him if I want!"

"Yeah, well I'm only saying that it would be a lot easy-"

"Sasuke-kun!! I was wondering if I could base my portrait off of you!" Ino's high, shrill voice rang in Sasuke's ear again.

Girls!

**XoXoXoX**

_Ok, so there's the first chapter of my new big story! I know, it was short, but if you review, then I promise that the chapters will get longer and better! (This one was crap) And, please, if you have any ideas for this story, let me know!!_

**_(1) I am making Deidara an American, because I can, and he is also going to talk in text a lot!_**

**_(2) Aniki- the Japanese word for big brother. Sasuke always calls Itachi this._**

**_(3) I made Haku a cross dresser, 'cause that's just so cute! So, all through the story, he is always going to be wearing girl clothes!_**

READ!!! I DO REQUESTS! UNLESS YOU START REQUESTING STORIES THEN THIS ONE IS ALL THERE WILL BE FOR A WHILE! I HAVE MAJOR WRITES BLOCK, SO START REQUSTING IF YOU WANT TO OWN YOUR OWN STORY!! ALSO, I HAVE NO PROBLAM WITH WRITING YURI, TOO!!

THANK YOU

**_~NonPerfect-Child_**


	2. Emo Kid?

_Hello my pets!! Tehehehe!! I can't believe how many reviews I got in a few short hours! I only posted this yesterday, and you all seem to be eating this up! Now I have to write more before school gets out, even though everyone is watching TV behind me… Oh, well!!_

_Ok, first, I would like to throw out a few thanks!! First: __**Gone and Forgotten- **__Thanks so much! Ha, I try to keep you all happy with what I write! __**Loopdiz-**__ LOL!! Thanx! I totally heart you, too! And I totally promise to include everything you asked for!! ^^ __**The 17**__**th**__** Requiem-**__ Aw!! Danke!! I tried to come up with something that would catch everyone's attention! Glad you like it!!_

_I'm sorry I probably didn't include all of you that RR me, but anyways!!_

_**INPORTANT!! **__Alright, so if you all have not noticed (But I'm sure you have), my spelling and grammar sucks green eggs and ham! So, as of now, I am looking for a Beta. Uh, yeah, anyone that meets the requirements and is interested in what I write (Well, duh! Cause' they are gonna be reading it!!) So, anyone that is interested, let me know!!_

**NOTE:** Sense there will be American's, they will sometimes speak in English. So Pay attention!

"_Blah" _Spoken in English

"Blah" Spoken in Japanese

_Blah _Thoughts

_Well, I feel lame! Ok, there, I fixed the spelling of 'Otoubo'. Each of you that answered within the first 48 hours corrected me on that…. Ugh! And some of you were not nice about it! And just a quick note to __**Fluxux**__: I'm not trying to be a bitch about this, but first Deidara will call Itachi something like "Sama" or "San", because that seems more respectful- and Sasuke will call Itachi BOTH by Otoubo and Nii-san. You really didn't have to go all out on me. It's really great to know that you think I suck so much. Sorry guess, it just annoys me. The spelling correction was like all you told me. _

_**XoXoXoX**_

'_**Emo Kid'??**_

_**XoXoXoX**_

"I'm telling you, you need to stay away from him. He's big trouble!" Sasori told his hot headed friend frankly as they walked out of the Uchiha's manor together. Deidara didn't really care at this point what Sasori thought, anymore, however. He shook his hair out of his face and turned to look at his closest friend.

"What are you talking about? I haven't met one guy that could handle me. I'm sure that I can take care of myself when it comes to Itachi." Sasori spun around to face the blonde at this point.

"Itachi is not just Itachi, Dei. He is _Uchiha _Itachi. Do you understand what this means??" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Humor me."

"Itachi is the most one of the most powerful men in Tokyo . He runs the Uchiha Inc., Uchiha Airlines and UC fashions! He is the first heir to the Uchiha Estate and everything that goes with it. He is friends with some very scary and powerful people and he, himself, is very dangerous! Do you know what he could do to you if you piss him off?" Sasori demanded. Deidara gasped at this information.

"UC Fashions?! That's the biggest fashion company in Japan !" Deidara's eyes let up suddenly at the thought of being with the man that ran such a huge fashion company. Immediately little red flags went up in Sasori's head.

"No, no, no!! Don't you even think about it, you stupid American! Just because he own the company doesn't mean he is into fashion! And if you ever get him, that doesn't mean that you will be granted free access to that company's inventory!!" Deidara huffed at his friend. Did Sasori honestly he was that shallow?

"Okay, first of all, Itachi is gay; Meaning: of course he is interested in fashion! That's a no-brainer! I mean, you have totally seen the way that man dresses! He's got style!" At this point Sasori couldn't argue. "Secondly; I'm not that shallow, ya' know! And besides," Deidara smirked. "I don't need him to get designer clothes." Sasori sighed, and mentally kicked himself for momentarily forgetting that Deidara did, indeed have quite a bit of money, himself.

"Yeah, alright. I get it." He said after a moment. "But, that still doesn't mean that you shouldn't stay away from him. Trust me, Dei. I have seen a lot of men and women go after Itachi, and maybe one or two of them got a short term relationship with him. He is just too damn into himself to even think about romance with anyone else but his own reflection."

"Oh, come on! I don't believe that either!" Deidara crossed his arms and glared at the red head. "He is not that into himself. I mean, you saw how caring he is towards his little brother!" Sasori laughed out loud suddenly.

"Has anyone ever told you about how proud the Uchiha clan is?" He asked through his snickers.

"No. No one has to. Anyone can see that they are proud."

"Right." He said. "Now, have you ever thought about how the Uchihas are so proud, they don't like outsiders at all?"

"Okay… where are you going with this?" Deidara asked nervously.

"The Uchihas don't like even marring outside the clan! Itachi and Sasuke are incestuous! Most of the family is! Usually they marry in and out of the Hyuuga clan! AKA, their cousins!" Deidara's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious! There's no way that that gorgeous black angel is inbred! There's just no way in hell something that perfect comes out between two family members!" Deidara was practically screeching, now. Sasori quickly shushed him and continued in a hushed voice,

"Actually, that's the reason he is so beautiful. Think about it, if two gorgeous cousins marry and have kids, do you really think the kids are gonna be ugly? Itachi's parents are third cousins, I think. And, anyways, the point is, being around incest so much, both Itachi and Sasuke are perfectly alright with it. And so, why not hook them up?" Sasori watched Deidara's face carefully, noting that his friend did not look happy about this.

"Are you saying that they are together??" He demanded.

"No! Only that that's probably the reason they are so close. Maybe there once was something between them." Deidara sighed, finally getting it.

"Alright, alright. But that doesn't change my mind about him." The blond yelped suddenly and thrust his hand into his pocket and produced a baby blue razor phone. Flipping it open he looked at the short message for only a moment before cursing out loud. "Fuck! I totally forgot!" Quickly he shoved the phone back into his pocket before looking back at Sasori. "I G2G!" Sasori rolled his eyes at the text language and took a wild guess at what it meant.

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because I totally forgot to pick up my baby cousin! I'm late now!" Sasori mentally patted himself on the back for figuring out what Deidara said in text. Hell yeah! He was getting better at this!

Deidara threw his arms around the other male's neck and chastely kissed his cheek before running off towards his car. "I'll see you letter, Sas'! And Itachi _will_ be mine!" He threw over his shoulder before jumping into his new bright red convertible and driving off.

**XoXoXoX**

It just so happened that the new student didn't show up until thirty minute of class was already over. The said student walked into the class with a bounce in his step and was all kinds of grinning like an idiot. He was clad in baggy khaki with several pockets on each pant leg and a very tight black t-shirt. Sasuke half noted the swirl deign on the back of the boy's shirt when he turned to briefly talk to the teacher. After a moment, Zabuza stood up from his desk and called the attention of the class.

"Alright all of you munchkins, this here is the new student; He comes to us all the way from Loss Angeles. And for all of you who are failing geography, that's in America." A few students whispered amongst themselves about this. "Alright, shut up already!" Zabuza snapped. "Kid, tell us a bit about yourself." Said kid turned back to look at the class. Catching sight of the boy's face left Sasuke speechless. How could someone look like that?!

The boy still had a round, childish looking shape to his face, with full pink lips. His eyes were huge and full of laughter and mischief. They were a breath taking blue that looked deeper and purer then the ocean. His skin was clear and tanned. (Sasuke half wondered if it was because of living in LA, and then wondered if he had a tan line. Quickly he shook of the thought and focused again.) The boy's golden hair was mussed as if he didn't comb it this morning and fell over his face cutely. But the features that really made Sasuke do a double take were the six thin markings on the boy's cheeks. There were three on each round cheek that resembled whiskers.

"Uh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said still grinning. Sasuke had to admit it was kinda cute hearing his accent and how he put his last name before his first like he had always lived in Japan all his life. "I'm really into art, music and all that crap. Oh! And ramen! I love ramen!!"

_Gods, there went that magical moment_. Sasuke thought. _And Just when I was beginning to believe in love at first sight. But __**of course **__the boy of my dreams just __**has**__ to be a complete dobe! _

Zabuza stared at the young American for a moment, half surprised he was able to speak such fluent Japanese and the other half was completely intrigued that the boy could make himself look like an idiot so quickly. It usually took a couple of days for that to happen. But not this kid! He was on the ball! "Alright, kid, thanks for that fascination tutorial about yourself. Go ahead and take a seat next to Haku-kun. Haku, raise your hand?"

Haku blushed slightly hearing his name used by the teacher in an informal way. Slowly, the suddenly shy boy raised his hand and smiled as the new comer bounced over and took a seat next to his. "I'm Haku." He said to the blond.

"Naruto! And don't bother with that 'kun', 'chan' shit. I don't really get it anyways! So, just Naruto!" The boy grinned cheekily. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You have a Japanese name, you speak fluent Japanese, and yet you don't get the concept of the suffix? And just when I thought you couldn't sound any more stupid." Naruto snapped his head around to glare at the boy who insulted him.

"No one asked you, teme!" He shot out quickly. Sasuke was slightly taken back by the boy's very quick temper. But, having the pride he did, he smoothly covered it with a harsh glare.

"Hn, dobe." Was his genies answer. What? The stupid American caught him off guard; he didn't have enough time to think of a better insult!

"What did you just say, teme?!" Naruto stood up, slammed his hands down on his desk, and leaned towards Sasuke with a glare set firmly on his round face.

"Do you need help hearing? I called you a dobe." _Smooth Sasuke, why the hell are you picking a fight with him?_ Sasuke thought and mentally slapped himself. He turned his head to look back at his sketch book and opened it up, planning to ignore farther out bursts from the new kid.

"Don't call me 'dead last' you _emo_ kid!" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at this last insult.

_What the hell is an 'emo kid'?? Did this kid just mix up English and Japanese?? Gods, he really is an idiot!_ But despite thinking the kid was a retard, Sasuke promised himself to look up the word when he was alone tonight on the computer.

"Whoa! Hey, how'd ya' do that? That's awesome!" Sasuke glanced up to see what the boy was going on about now, and to his surprise saw the boy was leaning over the desk looking at _his_ drawing! Sasuke sat up and watched the boy turn the sketch book around so he could get a better look at it. "Who is this? It looks so realistic…"

"It's my big brother, Itachi." Came his cool reply. Naruto looked up from the drawing to study Sasuke for a moment before turning his attention back to the book.

"You two really do look a lot alike." He slid the book back in front of Sasuke. "Only, he is much more good looking then you." Sasuke's eyes widened and opened his mouth to yell something very un-Uchiha-like, but Haku smartly cut in.

"So, Naruto, what was it like in LA?" The girlish looking boy quickly distracted Naruto and gave Sasuke time to cool down.

"Huh, well it was really nice! Well, at least where I lived; I was lucky enough to live on the rich side of town." He grinned. "But, what's it like here? I mean, what do I need to know about this school?" An excellent question to ask if you wanted to survive high school!

Haku thought about this carefully before answering. "Well, first, the teacher, Zabuza-Sensei, uhh… just don't piss him off. He can get really scary really fast! And see those girls over there?" He pointed across the room where two girls sat together, laughing at some inside joke. "The blond one is Ino, and the strawberry blond is Sakura. Avoid them at all costs!" Naruto scrunched up his nose.

"But, why? That Sakura girl is actually kinda cute."

"NO!" Haku snapped, making Naruto flinch. "Stay away from them. They are the worst girls in school. They will tear you apart from the inside out! They will find your weakest points and gouge at them! And the worst part is, you won't even know it's happening until the damage is already done!"

"But what if it's their boyfriend, or something?" Oh, what a very unsmooth question, but it seemed to amuse Haku, because the boy laughed.

"Trust me when I say they aren't interested in anyone unless their last name is 'Uchiha'" Haku said.

"Oh, I get it. So, they both have it out for this 'Uchiha' kid? What's he like?" Haku snorted.

"Well, he is tall, dark, elegant, graceful, smooth, proud, hot headed, stubborn, a neat freak, quiet, stuck up, and over all anti social. Shall I go on, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was at this point glaring death at the smaller boy, daring him to continue.

"I am not hot headed, stubborn, a neat freak or stuck up!" He snapped.

"Wait, hold up!" Naruto cut in. "You're the Uchiha kid? Sasuke, was it? Uchiha Sasuke…" The blonde frowned as he thought about this for a moment then suddenly busted up laughing. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!! Oh, that's rich!" He said as he continued to laugh, earning him another dark look from Sasuke.

"What's so funny about my name?" He growled low in his throat.

"Lots of things!" Was the short reply between laugher. After a moment, Naruto was finally able to talk properly and explained himself, but when he did he spoke in English. "_Ninja Warrior Fan."_ He said.

"Come again? What about a ninja, now?" Haku asked a look of pure confusion on his girlish face.

"That's what your name means in English! A ninja warrior fan! Oh, do you know how funny that is??" The blond asked, now grinning at Sasuke.

"So? You're a fish." Sasuke retorted. Naruto gasped and his eyes widened.

"But I thought it was a kitsune! Not a smelly fish!!" He exclaimed, panic raising in his voice. That made Haku laugh out loud.

"That fits you, Naruto-ku… err… Naruto!" Haku smiled up at the boy and Naruto returned it with a fox like grin, making Sasuke's eyebrows shoot up.

That fox name really did fit Naruto, now that he really thought about it. Especially with those whisker markings. He mentally reminded himself to ask about them later.

"But, ya' know, my name still isn't as funny as yours, Sas-UKE." He said coyly, making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch.

"I am _not_ on bottom, baka."

"What did you just say, teme?!"

_Didn't we already cover this?_ Haku thought to himself._ They must really like each other…_

"Knock it off you two!" Barked Zabuza, making the whole class flinch away from him. "I am sick of hearing you two bicker like an old married couple! Haku-kun?" He said his student's name in a much softer voice, making the boy blush.

"Yes sir?"

"I think this would probably be the best time to show Naruto-kun around the school, and allow these two boys cool down." He said, letting a very small smile form on his lips while he looked at Haku.

Haku nodded and obediently stood up and dragged Naruto out of the large art room, ignoring his protests.

**XoXoXoX**

Naruto quickly learned that the school was really not all that big, and was secretly relieved that he really wouldn't get lost very easily. There were only two hallways, and not even a lunch room. Apparently, most of the student body left for lunch, and therefore, only about twenty five school lunches were served(1). But Naruto shrugged that off after learning there was about 225 students that when to Leaf High.

One hallway looped around in a horse shoe and led right back to the front. This hall had all four pods in it. The only other hallway branched off to the right when you came into the front door. It only had two classrooms connected to it; Music was the first class, and the art room was at the very end of the hallway.

"I guess alternate schools really aren't that popular, huh?" He asked Haku as he was shown around the small area's that branched out from the hallways that were called pods. Each pod had one Japanese class, one Math, one Science, and one History class in it. And each pod had maybe five round tables out in the open, so students and teachers alike could each lunch there.

"Well, no." replied Haku. "Most of the students here either got dropped or kicked out of their last high school. Leaf High is a second chance to graduate."

"Really? So, why did you get stuck in here?" Naruto seemed interested all of the sudden in Haku's story. They stopped in front of the blue pod (Each pod was painted a different color to help differentiate one from another. It also helped new students learn their way around) and sat in the seats at one of the tables.

"I wasn't put in here because I got kicked out of my other school or anything. It was because I ran away from my foster family." He said uncaringly. Naruto's eyebrows shot up. He could honestly understand where Haku was coming from. "My foster father was abusive, and finally after two months, I decided I had had enough. " He paused for a moment in hesitation. "Zabuza-sensei was the one that found me out. He ran into me at the park at nearly three in the morning. He let me stay with him for that night, but then took me into the police the next morning." He sighed dreamily and continued. "After that it was pure luck that the next foster family I got put with lives close enough to here for this to be my new home school." He smiled brilliantly at this."

"Wow." Naruto said after a moment. "You have the hots for our teacher!" He really was genius. This caused Haku to blush madly.

"That's really not the point!" Haku snapped as the bell rang. Naruto jumped and cursed in English.

"_What the fuck?!_ What was that bell for?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Haku Giggled. "It's time for the next class silly!"

"Whoa. Really?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm just so used to block schedules. It's gonna take some time to get used to these short classes. What hour is this anyways?" He asked, watching people walk out of the surrounding class rooms and scatter, chatting all the time.

"It's fourth hour, now." He said. "Let me see your schedule and I'll show you to your next class." Naruto promptly handed over the crumpled piece of paper. "Oh!" He said grinning. "You have Japanese next, with Iruka-sensei! You'll love him!"

"Uh, alright, where is his class room?" Haku pointed to the room off to his right and dug into his purse. He produced a pink sparkly pen with several matching feathers at the very top and began scribbling on the paper. "What are you doing, Haku?" The boy didn't answer, but instead pushed the paper back toward Naruto.

"There," He said, happily. "I wrote down each of the colors of pods by the class numbers. That should help. And that's my number, text me anytime during the day if you need help. And don't worry about being caught, very few teachers care about phones, kay'? " With that he stood up and turned away, ready to walk away. "Oh, one more thing," He said, looking at Naruto over his shoulder. "I'm a boy."

"_WHAAAT?!"_

_**XoXoXoX**_

Iruka's class really was nice. The man was kind and very willing to listen. His method of teaching was very hands on which helped Naruto understand what was actually being taught to him.

The forty-five minute of class flew by in what seemed like less than five minutes. And with the end of class came what Naruto dreaded the most; Lunch.

Slowly, reluctantly, he walked into the main area of the school where a half a dozen tables were set up for lunch. He looked around and then turned tail on the area and headed straight back into the horse shoe hallway. Slowly, Naruto picked his way through the small groups of students that passed him and stopped in the orange pod. He sat at one of the tables and plugged in his headphones.

Flipping through the music, Naruto finally settled on a Band called 30 Seconds from Mars. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight down boredom, and the anxiety that was beginning to grow in his stomach. It really was a stupid thing to be afraid of, but he just couldn't help it! Naruto would rather be completely alone then to be around a bunch of people and have them talk about 'the new boy'. He just didn't like people talk about him.

End of discussion.

_**XoXoXoX**_

Sasuke impatiently rapped his fingers against his computer desk quickly. Finally the damn computer loaded up the search engine, allowing him to search what he was dying to find out. He hastily typed in the three letter word and watched as the screen popped up with several different websites. After reading several of the websites, Sasuke only became more confused about the meaning of the word_._

_Why the hell would dark rock music be an insult? Damn, Americans were so stupid. Wait… Emo Corner(2)? Well, it wouldn't hurt to look… _

Leaning forward in his chair, Sasuke skimmed through the content that popped up. As he continued reading, his eyebrows slowly furrowed until his was straight out frowning. Several words that stuck out finally made everything make sense. 

_Cry baby?_

_Depression?_

_Dark poetry?_

_Eye liner??_

_Suicide notes??_

_CUTTING?!_

_Naruto thinks I'm some low-down-self-loathing-child that likes to slit his wrists?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sasuke flipped off the computer and stood up. Grabbing his pack, he walked out of his large, dim room and yelled for his brother.

_**XoXoXoX**_

"_Finally, this day is over! Now I can go home and eat me some ramen! Believe it!" _Naruto grinned as his flipped out his phone and called Tsunade, his grandmother. "Hello? Hey! Yeah, where is he?... What?! He was supposed to be here! I don't care!!... Well how am I supposed to get home then??...Like who?! I don't know anyone!! Fine! I'll wait then!... Yeah, yeah, love ya' too. Bye." Growling in frustration he hung up and shoved the phone back into his baggy pants.

"Having car trouble, dobe?"

_Oh, how I'm gonna learn to loath that voice…_

The blond turned to glare at the cocky boy that now stood beside him with his hand casually in his pockets and a smirk planted firmly on his pale lips. "What's it to ya', Uchiha?" Naruto crossed his arms and studied the way the boy moved as he shrugged and looked down to meet his eyes. Mentally he cursed himself for being so short.

"I guess it's not, baka, I was just gonna offer a ride to you." Sasuke said still oh so casually. Naruto blinked at the offer.

"Whoa, really?" Suddenly his mood perked up. He might be able to eat his ramen yet! This was gonna be great!

"Who is this Otoubo (3)? That troublesome American you were telling me about?" The voice that seemed to come out of nowhere made Naruto shutter. It was just so quiet and cold, _it could give small children nightmares!_ He thought wildly.Sasuke nodded in reply to the cold voice.

"Yes, Aniki (3). This is Uzumaki Naruto."

A tall dark haired man walked into view and sized up the blond boy. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I hear you need a ride home?" Naruto nodded, slightly wide eyed at the sight of Sasuke's brother.

_He looks way scarier than his voice sounds! Oh my god, he is gonna eat my soul!! Those eyes are even colder then the teme's! _

"Alright then. I suppose for one of Otoubo's friends (The name made Sasuke frown). But first I need to make a quick stop." He began walking across the parking lot then, not giving either of the boys time to protest. To Naruto's surprise, Itachi walked over to one of the hottest cars he had ever seen.

It was a slick black muscle car. It ran low to the ground and had blood red pin striping across the sides. From looking at the car, Naruto guessed that the Uchiha's were not low on cash; another guess was that whatever was under the hood of that car was very, **very** powerful. Of course, what did Naruto know? That was only a wild guess that was strictly based off of the way the engine rumbled to life, and the way it sounded when Itachi revved the engine.

Sasuke was the first to reach the car. Mocking politeness, he opened the car door and pushed the seat forward, making room for Naruto to hop in the back, which he did, happy to be in such a nice car. But of course, Sasuke being the teme he was, slid the seat back as far it would go then got in, stretching his legs in front of him. Naruto grumbled to himself, but decided to keep him mouth shut for once. He really didn't mind picking a fight with Sasuke, but he was afraid of pissing of Itachi for upsetting his 'Otoubo'.

After several minutes of silence in the car, Itachi finally pulled into a parking lot. Looking up, Naruto was very surprised to see the huge building of Super Wal-Mart in front of the. "Alright, I'm going to go and pick up some groceries, you two may go around and do… whatever Otoubos and Otoubo's Friends do." With that the quiet man stepped out of the car and headed towards the building.

"Sasuke!" What? Did you really expect Naruto to stay quiet for more then five minutes at a time? "This is gonna be great! We are gonna have a blast!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Naruto stumbled out after him.

"What are you talking about, dobe? It's just Wal-Mart."

"No way! I'm gonna show you the time or your life while we are here!"

_Oh, gods, _Sasuke thought. _What the hell is he talking about??_

1) Alright, I got the whole way the school is set up from the way my new school is. And I'm not even joking about the lunches! My school is that small!

2) Real website, don't kill me! I wasn't trying to steal it or anything!

3) Not sure if I spelled that wrong. But for those of you who don't know, Otoubo means something like "Little Brother". Itachi refers to Sasuke like this. Same is Aniki, only it means "Big Brother". Sasuke calls Itachi this.

_WoOhT! Finished the second chapter finally! It was totally crazy, I have been writing this in my computer class, history, English and at home ( I have had a lot of time on my hands cause' I'm the new student, and plus I have all 'A's and 'B's. Pff, I know what your thinking, and no the NP-C is NOT a teacher's pet, however it was just really easy to get my grades up after transferring. Yeah, these are the best grades I have EVER HAD. Sorry, I'm blabbing!)!_

_Oh, my gosh! My step dad just glanced over my shoulder and was all like "Your not writing your Naruto gay porn are you?" And I was like "No, it's a humor story, my computer teacher read it and was laughing (true story. Also, don't be sad! There shall be Yaoi! Fluff, Lime, Lemon. But, perhaps not in that order…)"_

_RR, Bitte?_

_NP-C_


End file.
